1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer installed stereo PA amplifier card.
2. Background
The state of the computer presentation industry is developing to include a comprehensive audio distribution or PA system. Currently there are a number of solutions for computer audio amplification but some of these solutions fail to meet the needs of the industry because of amplifier limitations. Some of the solutions attempt to address amplification but they fall short because of speaker placement limitations, use of powered speakers, expensive amplifying equipment, or complex installation. Other solutions that attempt to integrate an audio amplifier are similarly lacking because of needing either heat sinks or cooling fans to dissipate the heat.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a device that: (1) is a less expensive, more efficient solution to computer audio in a presentation situation regardless of venue, whether the venue is a classroom, conference room, home or office; (2) would make it possible to replace an external amp and mixer, which would thereby reduce the cost and space requirements, as well as reduce cabling, and installation time; (3) reduces system failures and operator errors, which would thereby reduce service calls; (4) does not limit speaker placement to the immediate vicinity of the computer; and (5) allows for efficient operation while still eliminating the need for heat sinking and fans, yet delivers ample volume levels.